The Perfect Being
by WhovianCloggerGirl
Summary: When Jamie and the Doctor wake up in strange rooms with with people they've never met, it's going to be interesting. Characters from Doctor Who, Sherlock, Percy Jackson, The Kane Chronicles, and Circle of Magic. No pairings. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jamie woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was a masked man coming towards the Doctor. He jumped to his feet, reaching for the knife in his boot. He realized his knife was missing, and the Doctor was nowhere in sight.

Confused, Jamie looked around. He was alone in a small room, with white walls, two doors, a screen that looked like the TARDIS scanner in one corner, a device he didn't recognize in the other, and the bed he was sitting on. He got up to try the doors, when one opened and a dark-skinned lad was pushed into the room. He was wrapped in cords. The lad tried to stand up, stumbled, and nearly fell over before Jamie caught him.

As Jamie began wrestling with the cords he asked," I'm Jamie McCrimmon. What's your name?"

Once his mouth was free the boy replied. "Carter Kane. Where are we?"

"I don't know."

Before Jamie could speak again the door opened again. The hooded guard had returned this time with a girl. She swayed where she stood as the door closed. Carter, who was now untied, caught her by the arm and led her to the bed. As she sat, she muttered her thanks. She pressed her fingers to the sides of her head. It was likely she had a headache.

The door opened again. This time another lad was pushed through, and Jamie caught him before he hit the floor. He had a rather nasty lump on the back of his head visible through his messy dark hair. He stirred a little then stilled when Jamie lay him on the bed.

She opened her mouth as if about to speak. Then the door opened. This time a short man with light brown hair fell into the room. He stirred as Jamie and Carter helped him up. They sat him on the bed next to the lass.

Jamie introduced himself and the awake girl whispered,"My name is Sandry." Her hands were still clasped to her head. The man, who seemed to be recovering quickly, told them that his name was John and that he was a doctor. He didn't seem to be able to understand Sandry, so Jamie translated. For some reason only Jamie could understand her. John then began to tend to the unconscious boy's injuries as best he could with no supplies.

Jamie noticed that the door had remained closed for a while. As he looked over the strange group, his mind was racing. why were they here? who brought them here?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time the Doctor had come to, two other people were in the room. They stood on opposite sides of the room, one girl one boy, as if they didn't trust each other.

"Oh Hello. I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" The Doctor asked making both jump. They hadn't seen him wake up.

The dark haired boy spoke first, " I'm Percy." he was American from the sound of his voice.

The girl spoke with a British accent. " Well, I'm Sadie. where the bloody hell are we?"

The door opened again. Another girl stumbled into the room, then collapsed in a heap.

"Quickly! Quickly now. Bring her over here."The Doctor said motioning to the bed as he got up. He and Percy carried the red-head over. She stirred slightly and tried to get up.

"No, don't do that my dear. My, my you look like you've been drugged. What's your name?"

"'m Tris." She muttered than licked her lips."I feel like I was kicked in the head."

"What did she say?" asked Sadie curiously.

"She says her name is Tris." replied the Doctor who quickly realizing that she spoke Tamoran, the other two spoke English. He would have to translate for her.

Before anyone could say anything more the door opened once again. This time a tall man stumbled into the cell. He studied them each carefully as they introduced themselves then almost absently told them that his name was Sherlock.

They waited for several minutes but the door didn't open again. The Doctor suspected that no one else would be joining them. It was Percy who asked," What happens now?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two people met in the control room of the ship. One was a tall man with greying hair and a beard. The other was a shorter woman with shoulder length brown hair. They watch two screens with footage of the two cells.

"Time to begin my dear?" The man asked. He watched his companion closely as he poured drinks for both of them into glasses. He still didn't trust her, her story was near impossible, yet time was a funny thing.

"Oh definitely time to begin. Time is of the essence. Yet, we must take precautions. Are the shields up? " she asked as she accepted a glass from him.

"Yes, the mages will not be able to link. The other's weapons are locked away." He said a little peeved that she would think he would forget.

"Well then." She raised her glass. " To the most complicated experiment either of us has ever done."

He raised his glass saying," To the almost impossible experiment." He sipped his drink. "Let us begin."


	2. Chapter 2

_It was Percy who asked,"What happens now?"_

Just then, the video screen in the corner, which Percy had not noticed before, flickered on. The on light of the camera next to it also came on. Mutters and gasps filled the room as they realized what was on the screen. It was a room completely identical to the one they were in, only there were different people in it. His eyes widened as they fixed on someone lying on the bed in the other room.

"Nico!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sandry looked up when the screen in the corner lit up like a scrying bowl, it was a welcome distraction from the buzzing in her head. It prevented her from concentrating on her connection to her friends. She struggled to remember what had happened. She remembered Tris calling them to the Hub, because Niko had scried something that concerned them. She had gotten there before Briar and Daja, and she and Tris had walked inside the Hub. That was where her memory blanked out. The first thing she remembered clearly after that was walking through the door into this room. Also why did everyone but Jamie speak a different language? The others seemed to understand him when he talked, but she did too. It was decidedly strange.

She glanced around noticing that the rest of the people in the room were looking at the screen too. She looked closer at the screen, there was Tris! Where were Briar and Daja?

John had only glanced at the screen, then muttered, " Oh I knew he would be alright." He waved at the screen, then went back to tending the unconscious boy. He seemed to be looking at the tall dark-haired man on the screen.

"oh, there you are Doctor." Jamie said with relief," I was gettin worried." He was looking at the shorter man with the strange haircut.

Carter was muttering something not realizing he could be heard, not that she could understand him. He kept glancing at the girl with streaks of colors in her hair.

That must mean that the comatose boy belonged with the remaining boy in the other room. He seemed to be pretty anxious about him.

She focused again on trying to connect to Tris. Then gasped as the buzzing increased and her head started pounding. She sat down heavily on the bed her head clutched in her hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Percy watched as Nico lay unconscious in the other room. He felt guilty. Nico had come to get him after some old scrolls with some new prophecies had been discovered. He had been teasing Nico about shadow travel when they were ambushed at the base of Half-Blood Hill. Taken by surprise they were quickly disarmed, They kept struggling however and their assailants had knocked Nico unconscious. Percy kept quiet after that. Someone injected something into his arm and he didn't remember anything else before waking up here with Sadie. Something about her bothered him but, he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Dear, Dear." The Doctor muttered waving to someone on the screen. "This is a predicament isn't it." He pulled a recorder out of his pocket, thought for a moment, then out it back.

Percy noticed that some of the other people in the other room were looking worse for wear. He wondered briefly wondered why they were all here then forgot that thought as Nico began to stir on the screen.

Percy jumped, when a pleasant male voice spoke from the direction of the screen.

-"Hello there. I see you've settled in quite nicely. Lets get to the point shall we? You are here to participate in an experiment. We'll be coming for the first subject soon. Goodbye for now."- The voice stopped as suddenly as it started.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sandry had discovered that the buzzing in her head lessened when she didn't try to contact Tris. She listened to the voice from the screen still puzzling over the block in her head. She watched as the door to the other cell opened. A strange looking figure stood in the doorway its mouth moved as if it were talking. She saw the shorter man in the other cell glance at the screen.

"Do nae do it Doctor." She heard Jamie mutter shaking his head as the other man glanced at him. The strange figure spoke some more and the other man stood smiled at the screen reassuringly and followed him out of the room. Jamie shook his head again then went to go sit on the bed next to the boy. He told them his name was Nico, He had a different accent from the others. The room became silent as everyone realized a simple truth. There was nothing they could do but wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_ As his Tardis materialized her sensors detected two other Tardises in the same room. Landing seemed so different without the familiar whirring noises of the brakes. Despite what River thought the Doctor did know how to land quietly when sneaking into places. Usually he didn't just because it is not as much fun that way. But, he didn't remember hearing the noise before so he left the brake off. He also turned off the translator unit, for a reason he remembered telling himself before, then he parked her properly. He clapped his hands and twirled around to the hallway. Where had he left that equipment? Where had he left the equipment room for that matter? Nevermind. He would find it. It was wibbly wobbly like that._


	3. Chapter 3

As the Doctor followed the guard out into the hall he paused and smiled reassuringly at the camera. As he and the guard walked down the hall, he heard the door close behind him. As they passed a door halfway down the corridor another guard joined them. Where had he seen them before? They looked so familiar!

They walked down to the end of the hall and through a door. There was a chair in the middle of the room with straps and buckles galore. A porthole that looked out into space was on the wall. Two more of the walls had tables pushed up against them that were full of scientific equipment.

As the guards buckled him into the chair, a man walked in. He had greying dark hair and a beard. He was dressed in all black.

"Hello Doctor." He said rather pleasantly. " Now I don't recognize this face. Let's see." He picked up a folder from one of the tables. As the man flicked through the folder the Doctor caught a glimpse of a couple umbrellas, and a really long scarf, before the man stopped on a picture of him. "There we are."

"You seem to know me pretty well, when I don't know you." The Doctor commented.

"I've missed you too. Ah, your second incarnation. We weren't able to get any pictures past your eighth regeneration. This isn't just idle curiosity you know, If I run the experiment calibrated for the wrong regeneration, well that wouldn't be very pleasant for you." He stopped. " Oh. You weren't kidding. Well, if this is the first time we've met then I'll introduce myself. I'm the Master. Time Lord and Renegade. The whole time he was talking the Master was preparing various equipment before coming over with a rather sharp looking needle.

"Not much point in asking what the reason for this is. Is there?" The Doctor asked.

"No. I'm afraid not. This may sting a bit."

A bit was an understatement. The Doctor felt like his veins were on fire. As the liquid began to drip into his arm, he fell into unconciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello? Hello? Did I reach the right incarnation this time?

The Doctor blinked and looked around. He was in a room. It reminded him of the Zero Room on the TARDIS. Standing right in front of him was a young man with floppy hair and a bowtie.

"Oh good. I'm rather dreadful at using this thing." He said cheerfully.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked suspiciously, " Why are you in my head?"

"Oh. I'm you. The 11th Doctor as a matter of fact. I'm here with a message to me."

"Well. If your the 11th how come the Master couldn't see past our 8th incarnation?"

The older yet younger face fell slightly, " Something happened, it sortof blocked the timelines." He paused for a moment then continued more cheerful, " Right the message. I have to say exactly what I remember hearing me say. Here goes. First, I'm here to help. However, I can't say or do anything I don't remember me doing or saying. I don't want to belgium the universe." He grinned slightly at his own joke then continued, " You get that joke in about ... three regenerations I think. Right. I'll need to tell everyone else something as well but, I can't manifest there without help, so you'll need to help me."

"How ?"

"You'll need to concentrate on sending me out of your head and into reality. Plus, I know you can do it because, I remember doing it. Oh your starting to wake up now see you in a bit!"

He flickered and vanished as the Doctor's view went dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Master watched as the vial of the Doctor's blood he had extracted slowly turned the same color as his TARDIS. The Doctor was still out cold. He wondered if that would happen everytime. It was a pity, he quite enjoyed taunting the Doctor. It seemed the incarnation did not know him as the Master, and they both looked much different from their days in the academy... Just then his associate walked in.

"Is it done?" She asked sharply.

"It just finished. Here you go." He corked the vial of liquid and handed it to her. She took it without another word and walked out of the door towards her laboratory. He shook his head.

"Take him back to his cell and bring me the ginger girl." He told the guards.

As they left the room he wondered once again where his collaborator had gotten them. He knew she dabbled in genetic experiments. When he had asked all she had done was mutter about a 21stcentury computer game she had spent too much time on. He wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. She was a strange one that Rani.

**/AN I'll try to update this story often. It's all written, just needs to be edited. Thank you to my followers and favoriter!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 29 minutes since the Doctor had left. Sherlock was bored. Percy and Sadie seemed to have gotten over whatever it was that made them dislike each other and were now talking in a corner. The both glanced frequently at the screen, almost without noticing that they did. They seemed to be discussing something about one of the people in the other room.

Tris sat on the bed with her eyes closed. She frequently winced as if in pain. A blonde girl in the other room sat in the same position, brow furrowed in concentration. They must be connected in some way.

_"Bored." Sherlock whined from where he lay on the couch. When John didn't look up from his typing, he stood up, gun in hand. As he aimed it at the wall, he felt John's hand on his._

_"Sherlock, You know Mrs. Hudson doesn't like it when you shoot her wall." He said calmly as he put the gun away._

_"But, I'm bored, John." Sherlock complained flopping onto the couch again._

_"Don't you have any experiments to work on?" John asked as he sat back down at his laptop._

_"They eyeball won't be frozen for another four hours. So. Bored."_

_A few moments later, they both heard a knock on the door and Sherlock's text tone._

_"Mycroft has a case for us." Sherlock stated as John went to answer the door,"A strange one."_

_John opened the door and was pushed to the side. Sherlock was up in a flash as several hooded figures burst into the room. Half had their guns trained on Sherlock, half had them on John. Sherlock and John both raised their hands as they were clubbed on the head from behind._

Sherlock frowned and dismissed the memory. It didn't matter how they had gotten here. They were here now, and he wanted to know more about this 'experiment'.

The door opened. The guards had returned bringing the Doctor with them. He didn't look very good. One of the guards deposited him on the bed next to Tris. He immediately slumped over.

The guard spoke something in another language. It wasn't one he was familiar with. However it sounded very similar to English. The guard had a strange voice, even when he spoke English,something Sherlock had noted the first time. It sounded familiar maybe something John had shown him, that he had immediately deleted?

No one in the room had moved, yet movement caught Sherlock's eye. The video feed had zoomed in on the blonde girl in the other cell. Tris paled, then stood up and followed the guard out of the cell. Were those sparks in her hair?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carter didn't like this at all. It disgusted him that someone might hurt Sadie to control him. He could tell from her expression that Sadie didn't like it either. _Carter knocked on her door, then came in before Sadie could answer. He was slightly preoccupied. Sadie had asked,"What's up?"_

_"We've been summoned to First Nome. They've uncovered some scrolls. One has a prophecy on it. We're in it. They want us to come and read it in person."_

_Sadie quirked her eyebrow, "That bad huh? I'll be right down." They had recently brought an Egyptian artifact into Brooklyn House so it would be easier to come and go through portals._

_A few minutes later and down the stairs. Sadie opened the portal and they stepped through into First Nome. The hall they had appeared in was deserted. Sadie frowned. something wasn't right._

_"Tas" a strange voice came from behind them. Before he could reach his staff, Carter's arms and legs were bound. Someone came up from behind, and blindfolded them. _

Carter shook his head and looked at Sadie was talking to the dark haired boy in the other room, and they both glanced often at the screen. He looked closer. That was Percy!

Percy noticed him look and waved slightly. He waved back. He didn't expect to run into Percy again, not unless he was called.

When the door opened and the Doctor appeared in the other cell, Carter heard Jamie give a sigh of relief, he had tried not to seem worried, and failed. After a moment someone stood and followed the guards out of the room.

Sandry breathed something. She had been sitting on the end of the bed with her eyes closed. She then said something else, seemingly, she was unaware that anyone could hear her.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked curiously. For some reason, Jamie was the only one who could understand her. She began talking, pausing every few sentences so Jamie could translate.

"Well see it's like this..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Why can't I reach Sandry? Tris thought. It must have something to do with this infernal buzzing. She and Sandry had connected briefly just as she was leaving, but they couldn't understand each other. Then she got distracted and dropped the connection.

She stopped and stared. On her right was a window, but it didn't look out onto a field or a forest, instead it looked out onto blackness interspersed with bright lights. The guards impatiently pushed her onward. That must be what Nico called Outer Space. He had told her about an adventure he had had before he found her and her foster-siblings. He had met a man who appeared one day in a wooden blue box. The man took him to see the stars up close in Outer Space. Niko never did say what the man's name was but, he did say that he was possibly more powerful than any mage he knew including himself. Bfore Tris could finish this thought, she was ushered into a room filled with strange equipment. She was strapped into a chair and hooked up to the machines. As the machines began to whirr she slipped into unconciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor seemed to be in pain, but he waved off attempts to help him and he pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Hush. I need to concentrate. Hopefully he can explain this better than I can." with that the Doctor closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to the sides of his head.

Percy didn't have time to ask what he meant before an image flickered and materialized in front of the Doctor.

"Oh hello." Beamed the translucent man in front of them. " Right not much time. I'm the Doctor, from the future. I'm here to help, sort of. Cryptic advice time!" He whirled and pointed at Percy, who started, then appeared to change his mind, and whirled again to face the camera. "First things first." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up in front of the camera for a little bit. Then he turned, putting the paper back into his pocket, and addressed the room at large. " Sit tight. They should be here in about half an hour." he checked his watch, " Yep that's about right. I'll see you later." he flashed a double thumbs up flickered and Doctor slumped over unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jamie listened and translated as Sandry explained about her connection to her friend. He believed her. John however, was not quite convinced.

"So, your saying you can talk in each others minds and hear each others thoughts, only now you can't because something blocking you?" He asked incredulously. He looked at Jamie, Nico and Carter. " Do you believe this?" He asked them.

Carter replied, " I've seen much weirder things." Nico nodded in agreement.

Jamie shrugged when John faced him. " With all the things I've seen traveling with the Doctor, nothing seems too impossible any more."

Before John could argue any more Nico pointed and shouted, " Look at the screen." They all looked. Nico hadn't said much at all up to this point, let alone shouted.

They watched as a young man appeared in the other room. He whirled around a bit then came over the camera and stuck a piece of paper in front of it that said,

_Try again now Sandry, The defenses are temporarily down, but won't be for long. As for you others you need to escape and make your way here. I''ve tampered with the cameras so you'll have half an hour before they realize you've gone. Good Luck._

He put the piece of paper back into his pocket. Gestured some more then vanished. The Doctor, who was sitting on the bed, slumped over unconscious. Jamie was stunned. Who was that man? What happened to the Doctor?

"What did that paper say?" Carter asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, it seemed plain enough to him.

"It was just gibberish." Carter clarified.

" I understood it."

"So did I." Sandry added. " It must have been written in my language."

Jamie ranslated what the note had said to the others.

" You work on your part of the assignment." She told them, " I'll work on mine." with that she sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She relaxed suddenly and none of them could rouse her.

After he told the others what she said, Jamie added, " Well lets get started."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sandry found herself on the thatched roof of Discipline cottage. The sun was just setting in the distance as the Hub clock chimed the noon rest period. Tris was already sitting there, leaning against the chimney.

"Thank Mila! I'm so happy to see you." Sandry cried and rushed to hug her friend.

"It's good to see you too." Tris replied, " How did you get here? We've been completely blocked somehow. I couldn't reach you."

" We have a lot to talk about." Sandry replied her eyes sparkling. " I'll start..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Master sighed. He bustled about the room, checking wires and vials. He noted this one was a different color than the Doctor's had been. The mage's vial was a silvery color. He had no idea that would happen. No one had performed this experiment for centuries and valuable data about the procedure had been lost. He had the vial ready by the time the Rani stormed in.

"We lost video feed in the cells for about a minute, then it came back like nothing was wrong." She told him grimly.

"Do you think it's a technical failure or sabotage?" The Master inquired mildly handing her the vial.

She took them, " Not sure yet. We're still investigating." She frowned and said, " Still we shouldn't waste any time."" The next in the sequence is the demigod." She reminded him as she left. The Master scowled slightly at her tone, then began to bark orders to the guards.


	6. Chapter 6

Sadie still wasn't sure what just happened. Seeing as the Doctor was still unconscious he couldn't explain it, and neither could anyone else in the room for that matter. Not even Sherlock, and he seemed like the kind of guy that liked to be able to explain things. This did little to distract her. She was worried about Carter. Not that she would let it show – She had a reputation to uphold. Though now that she thought about it, there was no one there, besides Carter, who knew her otherwise. Why was she worrying about her reputation?

The door opened and Tris walked calmly back into the room.

"Perseus Jackson, will come with us." The guard had an abnormally large nose and a uni-brow. Come to think of it all the guards she had seen thus far had the exact same facial features.

The camera zoomed in on a boy in the other cell. He had dark hair, circles under his eyes, and a scowl on his face as he listened to something the bloke in the kilt was saying.

Reluctantly, Percy stood and followed the guard out of the cell his hands in his pockets. The other boy didn't seem to notice, until someone in the other room gestured at the screen. His scowl got even deeper if that was possible.

The door had just closed behind them when the Doctor finally started stirring.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John watched as Sandry sat completely still. She was barely even breathing. He looked around the room for the umpteenth time looking for something, anything he had missed. He had been paying attention to what Sherlock did, and he was starting to get the hand of it. Sort of.

From where he sat on the floor, the doors in the room were to either side. One was the door he assumed led out of the room. The other led to a small bathroom, with only a sink and a toilet. Directly in front of him was a bed that was simply a bare mattress. Sandry sat in the middle of it, legs crossed and hands in her lap. Carter sat on the side closest to the door. Nico sat on the other side of the bed. He too was scanning the room.

"They really have thought of everything." he muttered, " There's not even a hint of shadow in here."

John didn't know what that meant but, Nico was right. Bright lights on the ceiling illuminated every inch of the cell. The only things other than people in the room were: the screen, the camera, and the ropes Carter had been tied with, which were stuffed under the bed.

Sandry stretched making him jump.

"I made contact. She'll be able to tell the others we're coming."

John still understand how they could talk to each other in their minds but, he believed her.

"So." he said rubbing his hands together, " Anyone have any ideas how we're getting out of here?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed like it had only been a few minutes, it had to have been longer, and the guards were back. Releasing Percy into the room one of them said, " Sadie Kane will come with us." Sadie didn't even hesitate. She stood and walked over to them glancing at the screen as she walked out the door. Something was hurtling towards it. The screen went to static then dark. The guards immediately pulled her out the door, one of them hurrying on ahead. She guessed he was going to go check on the other cell.

As they walked down the hall a door opened. Several guards came out. They went straight across the hall to another door and went through, closing it behind them before she could see what was behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico followed the others down the hall. To his surprise, the plan to get out of the cell had worked. They had disabled the camera, so the guards would come check on them, then overpowered the guards and escaped. There were so many ways it could have gone wrong. It hadn't.

Nico hadn't talked much since he had been captured. He hadn't needed to, and he wasn't a very talkative person. He would have shadow traveled to Percy, then back to camp. Unfortunately, there were no shadows large enough to travel with, in the cell or in this hallway.

They reached the end of the hall sooner then he had expected. There had been no features to the wall until now. On one side of the hall, there was a and, on the other was window that looked out into space. If Nico hadn't already guessed they were dealing with aliens then he would have suspected it now. Everyone else seemed surprised except Jamie.

Nico watched as John tried the door. It was locked. John and Jamie prepared to knock the door down.

"Wait." Nico said moving up to the door. Hazel had shown him some tricks he could do with metal, one of which was unlocking simple door locks. He set his palm on the lock for a few seconds and concentrated. Amazingly, this door had a simple lock. He quickly unlocked and opened the door.

"How did you do that?" John asked.

"My sister showed me some tricks." Nico replied as he ushered the others through the door, into the dark room beyond.

The room was dimely lit and lined with display cases. They were filled with some odd things. One had a pair of hand guns and a video screen showing some footage from hidden cameras. First an empty apartment, then another only this one wasn't empty, an older lady sat napping in an armchair, then an office with a balding man who was reading a newspaper.

John had gone over to that display case and after checking for alarms, opened it and pocketed one of the guns and held the other in his hand.

The next display case held a pair of Egyptian staffs and what seemed to be footage of a battle against a... was that a giant snake?. Sadie had gone over to that one and seemingly made one of the staffs vanish into thin air. She leaned on the other one watching the others.

The next display case held another staff, it had a brass cap with designs etched into it. The only other thing in the case was a wooden drop spindle, and a dirty lump of crystal. Sandry went over to this case and retrieved the items putting the crystal in a pocket on her dress and holding the other two items.

The next display case contained a strange looking key and a device that looked kind of like (a device used to look into peoples ears.) It also held a picture of a blue police box sitting on a spiral road, and a folder that read 'The Doctor'. Jamie retrieved these items, and after a bit put the folder and picture back.

The last display case held his Stygian Iron sword and Percy's sword Riptide in its pen form. He put Riptide in his pocket. There must be some charm preventing it from being in Percy's pocket he thought.

John moved towards the door. " We need to get moving."

Nico went to the door, looked it over, than shook his head. " It isn't locked. Come on."

Just then, the door jiggled. Nico barely had time to jump against the wall, behind the door as it opened. He kept as still as possible. He saw that John had pushed Sandry down behind the display cases. Carter was nowhere to be seen. Jamie, however was pressed up against the corner, trying to hide in plain sight.

A man walked through the room. He was short, had dark hair and a beard. He was muttering to himself, his arms swinging as he walked. He had a vial filled with dark purple liquid in one hand. He passed through the chamber, seemingly without noticing Jamie. He closed and locked the door behind him as he left.

"Now we really need to get moving."

They hurried through the door and into the brightly lit hall beyond. One way went down around a corner, and the other dead ended at a door. Nico glanced down that way then at the others. Jamie and Carter nodded, and he led the way down to that door. It had no doornob. He put his hand on the door.

"It's electronic. I can't open it." Nico said as he stepped back from the door. Then he paused and stepped forward again putting his ear to the door.

"Hello? Who's out there?"


	8. Chapter 8

_About 20 minutes ago._

Sadie woke up. The man was unstrapping her from the chair. He took a hold of her arm and towed her out of the room and back down the corridor. He muttered about the Rani stealing his help. He opened the door to the cell and pushed her inside. She nearly fell.

The man gestured impatiently. "We have him captured. You come with me."

Without a word Sherlock stood and followed him out. Sadie heard him start talking at the man as the door shut behind them. That seemed odd. He hadn't said much the whole time he had been in the room. She sat on the bed next to the Doctor. He patted her on the shoulder. No one seemed to have much to say, and the video screen was still blank. They sat in silence for almost 15 minutes. She had been counting the seconds to pass the time. Percy, who was seated on the floor next to the door was the first to hear.

" It's electronic. I can't open it." Percy motioned for the other to come closer as he asked, " Nico is that you?"

No one answered him.

"Hello? Who's out there?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He just wouldn't shut up. The Master gathered his equipment trying to ignore the constant deductions from the detective. He seemed to be unable or more likely unwilling to stop talking.

"Mad at your partner. Your thinking of turning on her. It's the logical thing to do at this point..." Sherlock's voice faded as the liquid in the syringe the Master had plunged into his arm took effect.

The Master sighed in relief and attached the machine, then watched as the vial filled with a deep purple liquid. That was a new. So far there had been two shades of blue, sea green, and dark red. The color of the liquid was different every time. Interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Percy is that you?" Nico asked. Jamie came up closer behind him.

"No is Clarisse Larue. Who do you think it is?" Came the voice from behind the door sarcastically.

"Well do you know how we can get you guys out?" Nico replied patiently. Jamie was surprised. He hadn't expected that tone from Nico.

"Excuse me. Is Jamie out there?" Jamie recognized that voice.

" I'm here Doctor."

"Have you by any chance found my sonic screwdriver?"

"Yah, I have."

"Set it to setting nine, and have everyone else stand back." the Doctor ordered. There was scuffing noises behind the door Jamie assumed that whoever was in there with the Doctor had backed up. He motioned to Nico to move back with the others. He set the sonic and pressed the button. It let out a whirring noise and a lot of sparks. The door sprang open. The Doctor jumped into the opening and held the door from closing.

"Go on. Get through!" He called back through the room. Several people rushed through the door. As soon as the last person was out the Doctor moved out of the opening. The door snapped closed behind him.

The sonic had started smoking. " Doctor? Is it supposed to do that?"

The Doctor grabbed the screwdriver, wiping it off on his coat. " No but, I expected it to happen. We can only use this one more time before it dies completely."

"We should get going." That was Carter. He had his arm around a girl with red streaks in her hair. Despite their quite different appearances Jamie guess they were brother and sister. He and John led the way back the 'trophy room' as they had fallen to calling it. It was the closest place that was relatively safe.

Once they got there John asked the room at large, " All right. Where's Sherlock?"

Before anyone could answer him the Doctor held up his hand, " Future me has something to say." He sat on the floor and closed his eyes. A few moments later the man from before appeared in front of the Doctor. Jamie noticed this time that his Doctor's hair silvered and his wrinkles deepened.

"Hello again. Hello people I haven't met yet. Alright. Yes. What was I going to say..." He trailed off a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Would you hurry?" The Doctor on the floor complained, " This isn't easy you know."

"Yes sorry. Basically three things. First rescue Sherlock, he's rather important to history. Second stop the Master and the Rani.."

"Who's the Rani?" Sandry asked

" Oh, the Rani, she's basically a scientist from my past, er future, er both. It's complicated. Back on topic, stop the Master and the Rani I'm fairly certain neither of them becomes immortal."

"Immortal?" That was Percy.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. They're trying to create an immortality potion, C, actually Last, you need to get to my TARDIS so I can get you home. Good Luck!" He flashed a smile and a thumbs up then flickered and vanished.

The Doctor groaned. His hair and face returned to normal. "Well what are we waiting for?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sherlock was right though. He was starting to get fed up with the Rani. Sure, she was from his future, He didn't doubt that. He wasn't so sure that what she had said was true. He couldn't see how they could possibly work together in the future. He assumed he was in a different regeneration by that point, but regeneration doesn't change a person that much. Better to think she was lying. He couldn't put up with her patronizing attitude any longer!


	9. Chapter 9

John followed close behind one of the new people, who's name was the Doctor, as led the way to room where Sherlock was. They had seen only one person, who walked through the trophy room and seemingly hadn't seen anyone, even though they had little time to hide. He was carrying a vial filled with deep purple liquid, was muttering to himself, and didn't look like any of the guards. He had left through the other door. They seemed to decide as one to not wait here any longer, and the logical first step was to rescue Sherlock.

They approached a door. To John's surprise it was unlocked. John entered first, his gun at the ready. He saw Sherlock strapped to a chair, unconscious, and after checking the room, went over to undo the straps. Percy and Carter came to help him as everyone else came into the room except Sadie and Nico. They stood just outside, guarding the door.

"He made it easy for you." Of course that was the first thing Sherlock said when he came around. He stared into the distance as he mentally replayed everything he had seen the man he was talking about say or do. John had seen him do this many times before.

"He and the other scientist are at odds. He's likely to try and double cross her, especially to save himself. So he's subtly helping us in order to bring her down. He didn't even want immortality in the first place, however the other one currently needs something from him or he wouldn't still be here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_10 minutes ago._

The Master left the experiment room. He had decided he wanted to bring the Rani down. He had already figured out that the prisoners had escaped, of course they had the Doctor was with them, and it was only a matter of time before they came to rescue Sherlock, so he left the door unlocked.

He opened the door to the trophy room. Of course he saw them, but he pretended not to. It would ruin the beginnings of the plan he was forming. He ran down the hall to the cell the non-experimentees had been in. Predictably all the guards were there, bumping in to each other as they tried to figure out how the prisoners had escaped. They took their orders quite literally, and the Rani had probably told them to figure it out, not realizing that they would all do it. He closed and locked the door with them inside. They probably wouldn't even notice for a few minutes, and that was all the time that he needed.

He rushed back down the hall to the main control room. Once outside the door he collected himself, then pushed open the door walking at his normal pace. He wanted the Rani to think he had come straight from the experiment room.

"The prisoners have escaped." The Rani was a charming as ever.

"Really? Then I don't think much of your prison guards." He replied. He couldn't resist needling her, just a little.

She ignored him and held out her hand for the vial. After a moments hesitation, he gave it to her. She turned and plugged it into the contraption on the table behind her.

It was quite a machine. It had six sections arranged like a wheel, each with their own sets of tubing and burners. Five of the sections were now filled, four of them had a much denser smaller amount of different colored substances in them. The new liquid would soon look the same.

"We need the balancing solution." The Rani remarked coldly, " If you won't tell me what it is you had better start working on it." She began clearing things off of her workspace. Ignoring him.

"My dear Rani, you know why I don't tell you what it is the moment I do that you wouldn't need me anymore." She pretended not to hear him. A little miffed, he turned to his own workstation. He began pulling vials out of his pockets and the drawers of the desk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The journey back the trophy room was uneventful. John was starting to wonder where all the guards had gone. He had given Sherlock one of the guns with a look that told him to behave. Sherlock had responded with a look that said he wasn't a child. They knew each other very well.

They had covered all the rooms except one in their search for the other group. That one was where were now. The locked door was right across from the one to the trophy room. Nico had crept across the hallway and felt the lock. He returned shaking his head, and closing the trophy room door behind him.

"Well Doc, you got that tool of yours ready?" Percy asked in a whisper.

"This is the last time we can use it, are we sure this is the right place? Don't call me Doc!" The Doctor replied also in a whisper.

"It's the right place. It's the last room in this place." Carter replied

"All right. Be ready."

They set themselves up as planned. John and Sherlock at the front because they had the most obviously powerful weapons. Carter, Percy, Sadie, and Nico were in the next two lines staffs and swords at the ready. Jamie, Tris and Sandry were at the rear to guard their backs.

The Doctor stood to one side of the door. Once they were in position he raised his sonic screwdriver. The door swung open as the Doctor hurriedly tossed the smoking, sparking tool aside.

**/AN **

**Almost a hundred views and not a single review? Please guys, I want to know what you thing. Writing advice is always welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

John and Sherlock charged in. The Master jumped nearly dropping the vial he held out to the Rani. The Rani turned reaching for something strapped under the table in front of her. Carter and Sadie raised their staffs ... Sandry got there first.

The Rani's sleeves flowed down over her hands and wove themselves into the fabric of her pants. She lost her balance and toppled over, nearly hitting her head on the desk.

The Master set the vial down and raising his hands above his head asked, " What took you so long?"

Lightning streamed across the room and surrounded him. " I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Lightning isn't picky about who it stings."

The Master looked confused until the Doctor repeated what she had said. To Tris and Sandry he added, " He never bothered to learn your language. I know it so Jamie knows it, through the TARDIS translation matrix though why that is working I don't know, we should be too far away. Oh that's why." The reason for his last remark strode out of thin air at the corner of the workshop.

"Good job everybody." It was the other Doctor. " Well? Are you just going to stand there or would you like to get home? Tris would you mind making your lightning thing move so we can get him into the TARDIS? Jamie would you grab the Rani please? He said the last bit over his shoulder as he opened a door in thin air and went inside. A few moments later a blue police box stood in the corner of the room.

Tris guided the Master through the doors first. No one wanted to touch the lightning. Then Jamie carried the Rani through with Sandry following him. The Doctor led them and their captives down a hall and opened a door.

"We can leave them in here. Should be safe. Sandry could you do your thing to him please? Tris you can take your lightning back. I'll deal with them in a bit."

Sandry and Tris did as they were bid then the Doctor led them all back to the control room. Everyone else had come in except the original Doctor. After saying, " Yes! It's bigger on the inside. Ask Jamie." The new Doctor went out and helped his former self destroy every piece of the Master and the Rani's work, as well as teleport the guards back to where they came from. Then they returned to the TARDIS.

"You've redecorated haven't you? I don't like it." The younger Doctor sniffed.

"Is it an unwritten law of time every time we meet ourselves we have to say that?" The elder Doctor asked sounding a bit miffed, " Now. Lets get started getting you people home."

They went first to 221 B Bakers Street and let John and Sherlock off at their front door. Suprisingly, Sherlock didn't have a problem with time and space travel, and John just accepted it as another weird part of what had happened today. The Doctor had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of them.

Next they dropped Sadie, Carter, Percy and Nico off at a point in New York halfway between their respective homes. No point at taking two trips. The Doctor knew that both groups had a lot discuss. This was even bigger than finding Rome. This was a whole new pantheon.

By this point the Doctor had done the whole bigger-on-the-inside-space-and-time-machine spiel at least twice, and the younger Doctor had dissed the elder's driving three times. He told himself not to worry about the distress call as already had been taken care of, or will be, and helping him make a recording that the TARDIS would play at the right time and remind him of what he has to do. Now they landed on Tamoran, in the country of Emelan, to drop off Sandry, Tris, Jamie and himself.

The Doctor sat down, thoroughly exhausted by his paradox filled day. He was almost asleep when he remembered the Master and the Rani. What was he going to do with them? He dismissed the thought. They could wait until after a nap.

The End

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
